1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a developer used for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent image carrier, a liquid developer in which a toner formed of a material including a coloring agent such as pigment and binder resin is dispersed in an insulating carrier liquid (insulating liquid) is known.
The liquid developer includes a negative charge type liquid developer and a positive charge type liquid developer. If the negative charge type liquid developer is used, ozone occurs in an image forming apparatus when an image is formed and has an adverse influence on peripheral parts of the image forming apparatus or an environment.
Accordingly, recently, in order to form an image while reducing the production amount of discharge product such as ozoner a method of forming an image using a positive charge type liquid developer has been developed (for example, see JP-A-2002-214849).
In the positive charge type liquid developer described in JP-A-2002-214849, a charge control agent is added such that a toner particle is positively charged.
From the viewpoint of fixability or charge characteristics, a negative charge type material is widely used as a resin material configuring the toner particle. However, if the negative charge type resin material is used, it is difficult to positively charge the toner particle (liquid developer). The toner particle using the negative charge type resin material may be positively charged by adding the charge control agent, but, in this case, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient charge amount.
The positive charge type resin material may be used as the material configuring the toner particle. However, since the positive charge type resin material has low stability, it is difficult to use the positive charge type resin material as a material configuring the toner particle.